Lose It
by Lady GreyWolf
Summary: Will and Emma didn't get back together, Emma married the dentist-guy and moved away, leaving Will behind with a (slightly) broken heart. Enter Sofie; a teaching student from Sweden. RATED M DUE TO LATER CHAPTERS! [CURRENTLY ACTIVE]
1. Chapter 1

**First of all; I haven't been that active in the _GLee_ -fandom for years. I loved the first and second season but then the interest sort of waned - partially because of that the show didn't air on a channel that I could access from university and once I started to fall behind I was never able to catch up properly. Still watched the occasional episode, but not once per week when they originally aired.**

 **Anyway, this is set during the second season. Will and Emma didn't get back together and Emma married the dentist-guy (whose name I have currently completely forgotten) and moved away, leaving Will behind with a (slightly) broken heart. Enter Sofie; a teaching student from Sweden (yes, she's based on me, kind of).**

* * *

"Wow, sorry 'bout that."

He bent down to help her pick up the folders and books that he had caused her to drop when he bumped into her.

"No, no, it was my fault", she protested and pushed a brown strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't keep an eye out."

"Kind of hard to keep an eye out with this stack of files in your arms", he said and rose, carrying half of the bunch himself. "Here, I'll help you with that."

"Thanks, but…"

"Hey, I bumped you", he said with a soft smile. "Kind of an annoying way to start your first day here, huh?"

"Well, I've been bumped before", she said with a shrug as they started to walk down the corridor. "When you've got your nose stuck in a book the whole time you cannot avoid hitting things."

"Well, I'm still sorry. You know where your locker is?"

"I doubt that I have one", she said with a smile. "Or do teachers have lockers?"

The surprise almost made him drop the files he was carrying for her.

"You're a teacher?"

"Well, not yet", she answered. "I'm studying to become a teacher and I was offered an internship here at McKinley High."

"Wait, you don't happen to be Sofie, from Sweden?" he asked.

"I am."

"How come you speak with a broad, British accent, then?"

"My cousins are British, and I have a lot of friends in Britain", she answered with yet another shrug. "You start talking like them after a while."

"Right, that's true", he said and smiled, moved the stack to his left arm and held out his right hand to her. "I'm Will Schuester."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Schuester", she said and grabbed his hand. Hers looked so small and delicate in his that he smiled at the mere sight of it.

"Hey, intern!"

They both looked up. Will groaned when he saw Sue Sylvester striding towards them.

"Sue, don't…"

"What, Will?" she said and stopped in front of them. "I was just going to welcome our newest staff-member."

She turned towards Sofie.

"Now, I want you to clean out my office, polish my trophies, then print out at least one thousand copies of the poster that's going up on every wall in this school concerning the Cheerios next big event, and also take my car down to the carwash and make sure they polish every bit of it until I can see my reflection in the metal."

Will was about to bite back when Sofie stepped forward.

"What, you like admire yourself?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. "'Cause I sure as hell will not admire you if you keep up that attitude."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not doing any chores for you, Queen Bee. I'm here to learn how they teach in an American High School, not to wash your car or dust off your chair."

"I can get you suspended with a flick of my hand", Sue hissed and stepped forward.

"Do it, then", Sofie said, smiling. "I've got contacts and mentors all over the world. The moment you suspend me from this school, I'll be flying first class to Rome, New York, Shanghai or Melbourne. Your 'flick of your hand' does not scare me at all."

Sue opened her mouth to respond, then closed it, over and over again, until she glared at Sofie and stomped off. Will stared at the younger girl with his mouth wide open.

"How the hell…"

"I know how to deal with people like her", Sofie said with a smile. Will, still shocked, led her on through the corridor without saying a thing. Mostly because of that he did not know what to say; he had never heard of anyone who had spoken up to Sue Sylvester like that.

"Here, since you're an intern and all, why don't you share my office?" he asked after a while. "It's large enough for both of us."

"Really?" Sofie said and looked surprised. "Why, thank you. That would be great."

He led her on and opened the door to his own office.

"It's a bit… messy, but I'll get it ready in a moment", he said and nodded at a stack of files piled on a smaller desk next to his own. She smiled and he put the stack he held in his arms down on an empty chair, then removed the papers from the desk and put them on his own.

"There", he said and helped her get her things ready. "Wow, you sure brought a lot of stuff with you."

"Paperwork from home", Sofie answered. "Just because of that I'm over here to learn how you guys do it doesn't mean that I get away from my own school."

"Right, well, who are you going to go with today?"

"Don't know, Mr Figgins didn't say", Sofie answered and pulled up one of the files.

"Well, you could go with me, if you like?"

She looked up at him again with yet another smile.

"I would love that. What are you teaching, by the way?"

"Spanish", Will answered and sat down behind his desk as well.

"Out of all the languages I've learned, that's one I've never come around to."

"Really? What languages do you speak then?"

"Swedish, English, German, French, Italian and Chinese."

Will stared at her once again, which made her laugh.

"Yeah, I know – I'm weird", she said and blushed.

"No. No, that was not what I was thinking. I was just… that's amazing!"

Sofie smiled, then bent her head over the papers and started to read. Will tried to focus on his own paperwork, but found that nearly impossible. His eyes constantly wandered away from the text to look at the younger girl in front of him, so concentrated on what she was doing, so focused. He had barely gotten over Emma and now he was fretting over a much younger girl?

Well, maybe not _that_ much younger, but at least six years. That wasn't too much, was it?

He shook his head at himself and focused his eyes on the text instead.

* * *

The rest of the day passed as usual, and so did the upcoming two. Except for the fact that Sofie accompanied him to his classes; her eyes followed his every move in the classroom and out in the corridors with the students. Sometimes she wrote a quick note in a small notebook that she carried in one of her pockets.

Will knew that she was doing this because it was what she had to do; after all, she was studying how he was as a teacher and learned from that, but still it sort of turned him on. Sofie seemed to be so in control of everything that she did that all he wanted to do was to go over and make her lose it completely in his arms. He wanted, no; he _needed_ to see her lose control.

"That's it for today, I guess?" Sofie said and rose from the desk. Will looked up, having glued his eyes to his own papers as to not let his mind wander.

"Well, yes, I suppose", he said. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

She tilted her head at him and his mouth went instantly dry.

"Well, I, er… I'm off to the Glee-club. We're preparing for this year's National's."

"Glee-club?" Sofie said and frowned. "What's that?"

"You don't have that in Sweden?" Will asked, surprised.

"No, I don't think so", Sofie answered and shook her head.

"It's a show-choir", Will explained and rose. "Almost every school has one and there's this big competition stretching over the entire nation."

"And you're competing in it?"

"Yes, I'm trying to reinstall the honor of being part of the Glee-club", Will said and smiled. "I was in it myself when I went here, and back then it was a place for the cool people."

"And now it isn't", Sofie said and nodded. "Well, I'd love to come along. Guess that's something different than classroom-studies."

She smiled and he managed to smile back, before he led her out of the office, heading to the auditorium.

"Alright, guys!" he called as they walked down to the stage. "We've got a guest today."

The students on stage turned and looked at Sofie, then most of them smiled or waved.

"Mr Schue", Rachel said and came forth. "Even though it's so close to National's and we have so little time to practice, concerning what we should really need, may we ask you of a favor?"

"That depends on that favor", Will said and gazed around the group. "What's up?"

"Well, we feel that you've been doing such a great job with our show, that you've not had time for what you love to do", Finn said and stepped forward as well. "So we sort of wanted you to sing the lead on this song."

He handed over a sheet with lyrics. Will's eyes widened.

"Guys, this is…"

"We want you to do it, Mr Schue", Rachel pleaded. "We've all heard you sing, we've all seen you on stage and we know that that's where you really love to be."

"What?"

"We can see it in your eyes", Rachel said and grabbed his arm, pulling him up the stairs. "Come on, Mr Schue, you know you want to do this."

Will was about to answer when he happened to glance at Sofie. She'd sat down on one of the chairs, looking up at the stage with a soft smile. His mouth went dry once again. He needed her to lose it for him and this might be the way to do it.

"Alright", he said and turned towards Rachel. Then he handed the lyrics back to Finn, who sat down by the drums.

"Alright", Will repeated. "Let's do this."

* * *

 **Please comment what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You are an amazing singer", Sofie said as he sank down in the seat next to her. "You know that?"

"I do my best", Will answered and wiped some sweat off his face with his sleeve. "But I've never wanted to be a professional singer; I love teaching."

"I know what you mean", Sofie said with a smile, then cursed in her native tongue as her phone started to vibrate. "Shit, I forgot!"

She stood up and picked up her things.

"Sorry, Will, I've got to go. It's from my school; I'm supposed to have a teleconference with my headmaster."

"Well, then, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow?" he said, feeling his heart drop slightly because of that she was leaving. She smiled and nodded, before she hurried out of the auditorium, the phone pressed to her ear.

"Sorry 'bout that, Mr Schue", Finn said. Will turned back towards his students, frowning.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, sorry that she left", Finn said. Will's eyes widened.

"You tried to set me up with her, didn't you?" he asked.

"Look, you are probably the coolest teacher at this school", Puck said and put his feet up on the chair in front of his own. "You were down for weeks after the last break-up, and then this young, hot…"

"Puck!" Will exclaimed.

"I'm just saying that she's good looking, alright?" Puck said and held up his hands as a sign of surrender. "Well, she shows up and you look like a hungry wolf that just wants to jump her…"

"Puck!" Will yelled, even louder.

"But you haven't done anything", Rachel filled in. "Since you told us that we got you to realize that you couldn't let Ms Pillsbury leave when we sang _My Life Would Suck Without You_ , we figured that it might work to get you and Ms Johnson together as well by letting you sing _Teenage Dream_."

Will groaned and leaned his face into his hands, wishing that this was all just a dream and that he would wake up without even having met Sofie.

"Guys, I appreciate your concern, but I've got to try and figure this one out myself", he said after a while.

"So you do like her, then?" Finn asked.

"Is it the age-difference that concerns you, Mr Schue?" Rachel suggested. "Because I know that there is no law that enables you to date her; you're both grown-ups and…"

"Guys!"

Will looked up at his students with a weary smile.

"Let's just… forget about this for now, alright? We've got regionals to think about."

* * *

The days passed and Sofie didn't seem to have changed, towards him or anyone else. Deep inside him he secretly wished that him singing _Teenage Dream_ would have made her fall into his arms once he came up to her, but she hadn't. She was still in control.

"I've always wondered if the teachers or the students are the happiest ones when the weekend comes", Sofie said. They were sitting in their office (yes, Will had started to think of it as 'theirs', not 'his'), it was Friday afternoon and the last few students had just moved out of the school.

"Well, the students might think that it's them, but I'm not sure", Will said with a smile. "Both teachers and students spend the Friday with their friends or in front of the TV, or maybe out on a bar or restaurant, then they spend the Saturday shopping, hanging out, drinking, and then they spend the Sunday working."

Sofie laughed silently and nodded in agreement.

"It's not that much of a difference, then", she said and put the finished papers she'd been writing in their folder. "Is that what you spend your weekend doing?"

"Well, not every weekend, but some of them, yes", Will admitted. "What about you?"

"Reading, writing, listening to music, eating some good food, then working on different projects for school", Sofie said with a shrug.

"Not hanging out with friends?"

"Sometimes, but then we often end up discussing schoolwork anyway, so we often bring our papers with us."

Will stared at her, then put his pen down.

"Look, I think that you need to learn how to relax, even with people that you work with", he said and leaned forward on his elbows. "How about I cook you dinner tonight?"

"You can cook?" Sofie asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I'm not a masterchef, but I can do some things at least", he answered. "What do you say; dinner at my place at six thirty?"

"I'd say that would be nice, something new for a change", Sofie said with a smile. "Just a quick question though; what do you plan to cook that doesn't take more than forty minutes?"

She nodded at the watch and Will gave up a surprised shout when he realized that it was already half past five.

"Oh crap!"

Sofie laughed again and shook her head at him.

"Ah, well, come along and we'll pick up some take-away on the way", Will said and rose, shoving the papers that he needed to finish into his bag.

After picking up some pizza, they arrived at Will's apartment. Sofie sank down in the sofa, placing their food on the table in front of her while Will headed into the kitchen to get plates, cutlery, glasses and something to drink

"Smells lovely", Sofie said and grinned at him.

"It would have been even better if I'd cooked", Will pointed out and placed his load down on the table as well. "Hope you're alright with wine?"

"Wine's good", Sofie said and started cutting the pizza.

They ended up having a great evening. Will refused to talk about anything that was related to work, hoping that that would be the key to getting Sofie to let go of the control. It didn't seem like that; despite laughing and joking, she was still in control. It was driving him crazy.

"Why do you always seem to be so in control?" he asked. They had just poured the last wine of the second bottle into their glasses and it was obvious that the alcohol was starting to kick in.

"I don't know", Sofie admitted, taking a sip of her drink. "Maybe because of that I need to prove to myself that I'm strong or something."

"But you are strong."

"Yeah, well, it took some time to get to where I am now", Sofie responded. "I was bullied during the first five years of school and no-one did anything about it, so my confidence was really low after that. I've spent the rest of my life trying to build it up again and that has caused me to feel that I need to be in control of everything; I've got plans for everything that I need to do."

She took a sip yet again and Will realized that she might break down in front of him if he didn't do anything. But didn't he want her to lose it? There was a stirring in his pants and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and let her continue.

"I mean, I basically do not go out to bars and such because of that then I might lose it and I do not want that to happen, because I do not want to get hurt like that ever again", Sofie said.

"I'm sorry", Will said silently. "I didn't know…"

"I don't know why I came here, honestly", Sofie continued, barely listening. "It's not like me to just drop everything and agree to come over to dinner to someone I've known for a week or so. Especially not when…"

She hesitated and looked down on the glass in her hand.

"What?" he silently asked.

"You know that the students think that you're the hottest teacher at McKinley, right?" Sofie said. He nearly dropped his glass in surprise.

"What? No, that's impossible."

"Well, they do", Sofie said and took another sip of her wine. Will waited for her to continue, but she didn't. She just stared out at the empty air in front of her.

"You agree with them?" he asked.

"I didn't say that", Sofie snapped, then put her glass down and rose. "Thanks for inviting me, Mr Schue, but I think I should be going."

"Sofie, wait!"

He put his glass down next to hers and rushed after her, blocking her way. She groaned.

"Don't do this", she begged.

"What?"

He stepped forward and she took a step back, and so they continued until she hit a wall. He blocked her escape by placing his hands on either side of her, cooling them against the painted concrete. She shivered as his breath touched her face, her chest heaving.

"Sofie", he whispered, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Lose it, for me."

"Will…"

"Please."

She grabbed his head and forced him down, covering his mouth with hers. He moaned and pushed back, wrapping his arms around her, grabbing her hair with one of his hands and moved it aside to kiss his way down her collarbone.

"Lose it for me, baby", he mumbled against her skin. "I need you to lose it."

* * *

 **Looks like things are heating up...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter, I know, but I had to make this encounter intense and fast because of reasons. There will be more smut later on, so don't worry!**

* * *

"Lose it for me, baby", he mumbled against her skin. "I need you to lose it."

She responded with a moan. He felt her legs give away as he found a very sensitive spot on her shoulder and held her tighter, supporting her with his arms. His body screamed at him to devour her, to take her right there, roughly and fast, but he didn't want that. He wanted her to lose it completely for him first, and to do that he himself needed to be in control.

Slowly, tauntingly, he unbuttoned her blouse, one button after the other, trailing after with his mouth. She gasped, moaned and writhed beneath his touch.

Then, when he'd moved halfway down, he straightened up and grabbed her again, kissing her full lips as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, placing her on the bed.

"I do not want you to fall down", he mumbled as he left her mouth to continue his way down her torso. Soon he had undone the last button and started trailing his tongue over her smooth stomach, then moved higher, leaving a love-mark on her right collarbone as he kissed his way from shoulder to shoulder.

"Get… them… off", she mumbled, grabbing his hand and moving it down to her jeans. He smiled and undid the button, then slowly pulled down the zipper. She growled at his pace.

"Patience", he whispered and kissed her again, as he pulled the jeans down, touching her bare legs as he did. Her back arched, making her wet core grind against his hardened, still trapped member. For a moment he lost it and devoured himself in her mouth, drowning in her taste as he grinded himself against her. Then he caught himself and moved her hand away from his jeans.

"Not yet", he mumbled, smiling at her.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" she growled, then moaned as his lips started to trail a path along the edge of her underwear.

"I need you to lose it", he mumbled again.

"Oh God, Will!"

He smiled against her skin before he pulled her panties down. She was dripping and he found himself laughing, pleased by the sight. Then he bent his head and sucked her clit into his mouth.

She screamed, her back arching like a bow ready to fire, as she came into his waiting mouth. Her fists clenched, her toes curled, and he knew that she'd lost it. In that moment, she'd lost every last bit of control that she'd held during his slow foreplay. He moaned in satisfaction and swallowed every last drop of her juices as the flood slowly came to an end and she fell down on the bed again, gasping for air.

Will dragged himself up so that she could see his face. A few tears had found their way out from beneath her eyelids and he carefully raised a hand to remove them. In that moment he suddenly realized what he had done; he had taken advantage of her.

"I'm sorry", he whispered. Sofie shook her head.

"No… don't be. I needed that."

"I still shouldn't have done that", he said and rolled off her. She frowned and raised herself up on one elbow, turning so that she could look at him.

"Why?" she demanded to know.

"Sofie, I'm older than you. I'm your mentor and I invited you home as a friend, and then… then I do this? It's not right, and I apologize for that."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Like you haven't wanted to do that", she muttered. Will's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm not exactly blind, Will. I've seen the looks you've given me from time to time, I've noticed how nervous and tense you get when I'm around; you've wanted to make me scream for you since the first day and you know it."

Will stared at her openmouthed.

"You've known all along?"

"I've guessed it, I didn't know until tonight."

He reached up and traced the line of her lips with his thumb.

"I just… had this strong need of making you lose control because of me", he admitted.

"Then you succeeded; I felt utterly helpless before", Sofie answered with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She bent her head and kissed him, trailed her tongue around his lips to make him open up for her. He did it willingly and moaned when she started to trace the inner walls of his mouth.

"Are you ready to lose it for me too?" she whispered as she moved to nibble his right earlobe.

"Believe me, I've already lost it", he answered, his voice raspy.

"What a shame", she said and smiled wickedly at him. "There's more to come."

She leaned down and kissed him again while slowly pulling up his shirt and placing her hand beneath it, dragging it up his stomach. The other hand soon followed and she climbed onto him, straddling him while still kissing him. He moaned, but forced himself not to roll over so that she would be beneath him again.

All of a sudden, she ripped his shirt open and left his mouth to kiss her way down his torso. He gasped as she kept going and made patterns on his stomach with her tongue.

"Oh God", he hissed, then snaked a hand around her body and unhooked her bra. She threw it aside and smiled at him, while he admired her body, now completely naked. Then she bent down and continued to kiss his stomach and chest, moving up this time. He could feel her hands working on his jeans and she had soon unzipped them and pulled them down.

"Do you want me, Will?" she asked, once again nibbling his ear.

"You bet I do", he answered.

"Then why don't you take me?"

He felt her smile against his skin at his surprise.

"Because I wanted you to get your revenge", he answered after a while, but carefully snaked his arms around her body once again, grabbing her hair with one of them while massaging her buttocks with the other. She moaned and pulled herself up to kiss him.

"Believe me, you're going to lose it, sooner or later", she mumbled against his lips. At those words, he slowly rolled her over and pulled off his boxers, all the while kissing her. He barely recalled reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing a condom, unwrapping it and putting it on, but suddenly it was there and his tip was prodding her entrance. She cupped his face between her hands.

"Take me, Will", she whispered. That was all the encouragement he needed; he slid into her with a satisfied groan. He waited until she had adjusted to his size before he started to move. As he did, he felt Sofie's nails dig into his back as she moaned in pleasure. She'd thrown her head back, closing her eyes and smiling blissfully, as if she had waited for this all her life. Honestly, he felt like he had.

"Sofie", he whispered and kissed her neck as he kept pushing, faster and faster. "Oh God, Sofie."

He felt like it was over too soon, even though he knew that they'd both been holding back for as long as possible to make it last. They came together and he buried his head between her breasts as he slowly regained composure. Then, just as slowly, he rolled off and slid out of her. He smiled and stroked her face with the back of his hand.

"You're amazing", he whispered. She smiled back.

"So were you", she said and leaned forward to kiss him on the nose, before she snuggled up against his chest. "You're always amazing, Will."

* * *

 **Might take a while before I post the next chapter, but I am working on it! I just got stuck somewhere midway and I might have to go back a bit and rewrite some stuff to make it work again :)**


	4. UPDATE INFORMATION

_**Hey guys – again!**_

 **Just a quick message to you all; I'm going to be quite busy throughout the rest of August and September and will have to go on hiatus for at least that time period. Basically I've just started working and I've been given a lot more responsibility than what was initially planned because the two original teachers I was supposed to work with quit after last semester so we're three newbies on our teaching team instead of one newbie (me). Aaaand I'll also be moving in the midst of all of this new work (end of August). So there's a lot going on and even though I have no doubt I'll still be writing stuff during this time to keep myself sane I won't be able to focus on one story and get chapters up for that at a good interval. I will actually try to do something like that after all of this has settled done – set a schedule for chapter publishing – but at the moment I just have to focus on personal stuff.**

 **As for now I've posted everything I had that I hadn't posted yet – hence why some stories were suddenly updated with several new chapters at once instead of just one. I'm not saying that nothing will be posted throughout this period – I will do my best to give myself free weekends so that I can relax and not freak out completely – but on the other hand I can't promise chapters or short-stories either. You know what I mean? Hope you do. Anyway; keep an eye out for chapters in late September or October, at least, because things should have settled by that time. Hopefully.**

* * *

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Sandra**_


End file.
